FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS
by NxLFlamingKey
Summary: Being Sick of Break ups and One Night Stands, the two new best friends have a little deal, No Love, No commitment, Just Sex. Join this crazy adventure as they learn how to fall in love AGAIN...? [ GaLe, Gruvia, etc ] no other pairing crapiness...


FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS

* * *

Summary:

Being Sick of Break ups and One Night Stands, the two new best friends have a little deal, No Love, No commitment, Just Sex. Join this crazy adventure as they learn how to fall in love AGAIN...? [ GaLe, Gruvia, etc ] no other pairing crapiness...

* * *

DATE: October 8, X793

_Narrator: Once upon a time, a normal girl, with a not so perfect history life, yeah, her name is Lucy Heartfilia..._

_Let's start at the center of the story... or maybe near the last page..._

"Shut up Natsu... Stop reading my Diary!" Lucy shouted at Natsu, as he ran away, inside the bathroom, and locks it.

"No!, I want to read this, we've been 2 years since we met, and i want to read it so badly!" Natsu shouted.

"Fine, so be it..." Lucy said and walked away.

Natsu then opened Lucy's diary, and started somewhere near the end of it.

"Date: July 4, X791 Dear Diary, It's Levy's wedding, i broke up with my 'boyfriend', the Millionaire Laxus...~" Natsu started.

* * *

~FLASHBACK

"Where's Laxus going?" Layla said, asking, as Lucy approached her.

"He's leaving..." Lucy answered.

"At the Reception? Why?" Layla asked, looking at Lucy.

"Because i never should have bring him here in the first place" Lucy answered.

"You let him go? I don't understand?" Layla said in confusion.

Gajeel looked at Levy, gesturing her to go, which Levy smiled and thanked.

"You're finally happy..." Layla said, disappointed at her daughter, Lucy.

"No... You're finally happy" Lucy said to her mother. "I don't want to marry Laxus, I'm Lucy, a whore, who have slept with 20 different guys" Lucy said, laughing a bit. "And i want with somebody who appreciates that, about me... you may not understand me Mom, but you don't have too... All you have to do is Love me..." Lucy said. "I am not perfect, that's why you have Levy..." Lucy said.

"My dress is tight because i'm 3 Months Pregnant..." Levy said, and glanced at Gajeel as the to smiled at each other.

"You are?!"

"Oh... I'm a Grandma..." Layla said, hugging Levy, as she cried.

~END FLASHBACK

* * *

"This is quite long for a day?... So After what happened, i got out of the reception, asked Capricorn about the schedules of weddings, yeah, and i got it, i went running into the grassy field while other stared at me, as i fall down to my face because of my long, 3 Inch tall heels... and i heard everyone gasp, stop laughing okay?" Natsu continued as he chuckled, imagining Lucy falling down straight to her face...

"Natsu! Stop laughing!" Lucy shouted outside of the door.

"Sorry, Sorry, i couldn't help it..." Natsu shouted. "Skip, Skip... I went driving inside the car, looking for a certain person in that wedding... 1st of all, i got to see my Ex, Loke, getting married, 2nd i got myself to someones marriage, i'm a wedding crasher..." Natsu stopped as Lucy grabbed the Diary, and swinging the key on her hands.

"If you want to know my history, ask me, and i'll tell you the whole story..." Lucy said, walking out of the Bathroom.

"Fine, Tell me all about you..." Natsu sighed.

"What are you reading anyways?" Lucy asked, as she read the part of the diary. "Oh God..." Lucy mumbled.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

Lucy closed her diary, blushing a bit and walked away.

( BTW, If you want to know what happened here, wait for this story to end...! xD )

* * *

**Okay! Enough with the opening~ Long Story Short...**

Layla Heartfilia, adopted Levy McGarden, Lucy's best friend, Levy lost her parents since she was young, She was adopted by Lucy's Mother, since Levy is a shy person she didn't know people or other kids too much, like Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia was hanging out at the Library when she was a kid, that's how Lucy and Levy met, Levy's parents die in a car accident, and Levy was the only survivor, saved by her Mother's arms.

Years later, or months, Layla Heartfilia divorced to her Husband Jude Heartfilia, or maybe just left each other, because Jude is a man who thinks all about job, just job, that's what comes first to his mind, and still keeping Heartfilia.

During High School Years, Lucy was hooked up with different kinds of guys, her PERFECT mother and father, don't have any idea about her having guys in her life, except for friends, while Levy remained the silent type of Girl.

* * *

~LEVY meets GAJEEL ( 4th Year of High School )

Levy was reading alone inside the library, until the school's foot ball team captain, Gajeel was punished by arranging the books alphabetically for littering, stepping on a grass, and bullying a nerd.

Gajeel noticed a lonely girl, reading a book, instead he ignored her, he came to him and the two introduced each other, talking about getting punishment and being alone, Gajeel understands this, because everyone was afraid of him, the earrings and a long hair, a captain of the foot ball team and other things that he do that scares everyone, while Levy just listened, and has a little shyness.

~MONTHS LATER

Gajeel and Levy dated, Gajeel changed Levy's life into a bit social girl, and Levy changed Gajeel's life by loving and caring, in return Gajeel isn't such a scary guy after all, the two went into prom, While Lucy went with Sting.

After Prom, Gajeel walked Levy home, Did i mention the Prom King and Queen are Gajeel and Levy? while Lucy... Sting stole or lost his virginity, due to what happened of drinking wine and beer with Lucy during the Prom.

~YEARS LATER

Lucy found a decent job, but few months she got fired by her boss.

Because of what happen, she walk in the train, with her belongings, and went straight to Fiore, and she wanted to join FT corp.

Inside the Train, she randomly opened her old magazines, only to see...

**HOW MANY MEN DID YOU SLEPT WITH? TOO MANY? TOO FEW?**

Then when she reads something in her mind... she gasped, earning the attention of the old woman beside her.

"10.5? Holy Shit..." Then she apologized to the old woman. "Sorry, it's because... The average number of lovers woman have in their lifetime is 10.5"

"Yeah, that seems very high"

"High? No, that's Very Low" Lucy said.

"What ever you say..."

If ever she wanted a guy, she must not have more than 20, now she have number 19, things went crazy after that, she won't have sex until marriage nor date, if so she'll proceed to plan to, look back to the guys she got hooked up with.

Problem is she went date with different guys and she got break ups, and have a broken heart, because she kept on looking for his Prince Charming, Knight in Shining Armor guy, if she went one more break up, she'll go emotionally pained, hurt, or maybe have a guy friend to have sex with her, nah... she's not that stupid, she'll lost it or she don't know what to do anymore.

~LATER THAT DAY

Lucy went searching for a job until she was recommended by her BEST FRIEND, SISTER'S, HUSBAND or BOYFRIEND, to FT Corp. ( Fairy Tail )

And She just have a date with a certain guy **NOW**.

* * *

DATE: JANUARY 10, X791

NORMAL POV

*Ring* *Ring* His phone rang while he was on a job, he is the owner of Dragneel Corp. ( a Little business somewhere )

Natsu grabbed his phone causing the coffee to spill on his pants, 'Shit...' he muttered, "Hello?" He asked.

* * *

"Hey? Baby, Where are you? You're still at work?" Lucy asked.

* * *

"Not even close!" He said at the phone as he whispered to his worker.

* * *

"The Movie starts in 10 Minutes" Lucy said.

* * *

"I know" He said, in a happy panic tone, 'Give me your pants' He said to his worker.

'No' the worker said.

'Come on, i'll pay you tomorrow' He tried to convince.

'No' The worker said.

'I'm your boss, and i give you the job, now GIVE. ME. YOUR. PANTS.' Natsu said.

The worker then sighed in defeat, then he took his pants off, while his back facing at Natsu, then Natsu saw his ass, he isn't even wearing any undergarments, so he asked another worker while the guy he asked was busy taking his pants off. Other female worker looks away, while the girl stared at his ass... i mean by the first worker guy who said no.

'Give me your pants' He growled at the other worker, as the guy then took his pants off, than lose his job.

* * *

"Please don't be late,i really hate missing the beginning" Lucy said, as she walk at the side walk and now who is in front of the movie theater, Waiting for her date to come.

* * *

"I'm coming Baby" Natsu said at the phone, pushing the doors open. "I'm almost there!" Natsu shouted as he ran, putting his belt, and he jump in his car and drive away.

* * *

"On what?" Lucy asked.

* * *

"I think i see you!" Natsu shouted as he speeds his car to the theater. "Where are you?!"

* * *

"I'm here" Lucy said, in front of the theater, waiting.

* * *

"So Am I!, So many people, What're you wearing?" Natsu asked.

* * *

"I'm only wearing, what i decided to wear, and i'm outside the theater" Lucy nagged a bit. "Because i'm the only person, Outside the theater!" She shouted a bit.

* * *

"I love that outfit, you look so sexy in that" Natsu said.

* * *

"You know, that i love this movie" Lucy said. "It's about a Female worker, working a ruthless business man,..."

* * *

"I know it means a lot to you, and it means a lot to me" Natsu said, running at the sidewalk, after parking his car.

* * *

"I'm looking at you, and now i can see you!" Natsu said, as he turned his phone off.

* * *

"Lucy!" And Lucy looked back.

"Hey!" Lucy smiled, and they kissed. "Loke..."

"Uh, Hey, Sorry I'm Late" Loke started.

* * *

"Hey, I'm Here!, Sorry i'm late" Natsu said, as Lisanna look at him.

"We missed the first part..." Lisanna started.

"Okay, One Part, that's not so bad right?" Natsu asked.

"Here's an idea, Next time, instead of being late, just shit on my face, cause that's kind of the same thing, Missing the first part" Lisanna said.

* * *

"Is that all? Let's get in then" Lucy walked right in front of the entrance.

"Wait..." Loke said, pulling Lucy back, not hurting her of course.

* * *

"I think we should take a break..." Lisanna said to Natsu.

"You're breaking up with me?!" Natsu said in shock.

* * *

"Uhm... I just feel we should just chill for a while, you know..." Loke said to Lucy.

"Why're you doing this?" Lucy asked. "You said i was your soul 'MATE'"

"I did, When?" Loke asked.

"When, at an expensive date at a restaurant, after that we have sex" Lucy said.

"But that does not count" Loke said.

And Lucy slapped him.

* * *

"I was tied up with work, i'm sorry" Natsu said to Lisanna.

"Maybe,... you should take care a little less work and a little more at the girl you are dating" Lisanna said in reply. "Cause, last time i check, work does not reassure liking a finger up your ass, does make you gay..." Lisanna said.

"I never said, go up, Okay? I said, Lightly around" Natsu said. As he gesture his fingers making a hole thing and putting his index finger from in-out to round and round. "Like a little button, which is not yours anymore" Natsu said.

* * *

"So this is why you are so worried about?, because you are having a break up with me?" Lucy stared at Sting, and look at what he is wearing.

"No, No, i went deciding what to wear" Loke said, smiling.

"So you decided to wear, a snickers and a hoodie?" Lucy said in disbelief.

"Yeah" Loke smiled again.

"what's next?!" Lucy shouted a bit.

"Don't shout, you're better than that" Loke said.

"I'm really not" Lucy said.

* * *

"We should go to different directions..." Lisanna suggested.

"Yeah, you go to watch that thing, and i go away, away from you" Natsu said. "Thank you for doing this to me before watching, Best break up, Ever" Natsu said, making Lisanna a bit pissed off.

"You Emotionally Unavailable... Ugh" Lisanna sighed.

* * *

"Okay, i'm just asking a question, and No, I'm not at all crushed, by this break up" Lucy said. "So be honest, Why?" Lucy asked.

"Wait, is this a trick?" Loke asked.

"No, just, some studies and stuff" Lucy said.

"Okay, you want someone to swept you up your feet, and you are more interested on being swept of your feet than the person sweeping you of your feet, and you seem you totally got it together, but you look like emotionally damage, and actually you have a really big eyes... and that freaks me out sometimes..." Loke said.

"Thank you... It's enough" Lucy said.

* * *

"It's not you, at all" Lisanna said.

"Of course it's me" Natsu said. "Can't say that, you're breaking up with me" Natsu finished.

"It's me... I don't like you anymore..." Lisanna said.

* * *

"This is all my fault, you deserve someone better than me" Loke said. "Let's stay friends..."

"Sure" Lucy said, As Sting hugged her.

"Come here you, were gonna get through this..." Loke said.

* * *

"Let's be friends..." Lisanna said.

"Totally" Natsu said.

And Lisanna said, or giving her a thumbs up, and points to herself and went running to the Theater.

* * *

~Later that Night, Lucy and her best friend, Levy talked to each other... Phone actually.

"So, ending it up with your soul mate?" Levy asked.

"Yeah... What i'm waiting is my husband... Screw Prince Charming and his white horse, my love story is such a,..." Lucy stopped.

"Maybe your husband was dealing something..." Levy said.

"Yeah, My husband is in North Pole, He's smart, He's dealing with the Whole Ice cap situation, He's probably going to freakin' fix it" Lucy said, pouting a bit.

"Lucy, don't forget me and Gajeel, okay? Marriage thing? And you are my bridesmaid, July 4, X791" Levy said.

"Yeah, i know... Congrats, Mrs. Redfox" Lucy snickered.

"Not now mom," And both of them giggled.

"So you got less than 6 Months to look for the perfect guy, and earn money too" Levy said.

"Hey, Lev, Remember the night, uhm, our first prom night?" Lucy asked.

"Ugh... Yeah" Levy replied.

"What about that night?" Lucy asked.

"The Book, about love!, right?" Levy said as she smiled.

"Yes..." Lucy said.

* * *

~FLASHBACK

"Do you found yourself being with a guy all the time, same guy?" Levy reads the book.

"Yes..." Levy answered.

"No..." Lucy said.

"Does your heart quicken, when you see him?" Levy reads the book.

"Yes..." Levy said.

"No..." Lucy said.

"This book is good!" Levy shouted a bit, then reads again. "Did you answer "No" to these questions and consequently in denial?"

"...Yes?" Levy said.

"NO" Lucy answered.

"Did you just say "No" Again?" Levy asked Lucy.

"NO..." Lucy said. Then she realizes it "Yes..."

~END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Good Times..." They both said.

"And your date was Redfox" Lucy said.

"Yeah... Who knows that we would be together this long... you know" Levy said. "It's getting late, good night" She yawn.

"So... Yeah, Meanwhile mine got frozen at the Ice Cap..." Lucy said. "Bye Lev, talk to you later"

* * *

**And By the End of that Day, Natsu and Lucy, shut themselves down about love, both person lose belief about love. Natsu the Emotionally Unavailable due to Job and Lucy an Emotionally damaged girl due to her History.**

* * *

~A WEEK LATER

"Hey, Lev, I think I find this perfect person to fill this job, at Fairy Tail, but i'm going to guide him here, show him around..." Lucy said, in a rented car driver.

* * *

Meanwhile Natsu is in a flight to go to Fiore, poor Natsu with his sickness.

* * *

Lucy Get inside, to wait for Mr. Natsu Dragneel, she put his name on the paper, but accidentally it flies away, causing a bit of trouble, but few notices it, then at the Exact time, Natsu saw a paper with his name in red ink, he went and grab it only to saw Lucy holding it. Did i mention Lucy was on top of the Baggage conveyor?

"It's Me" Natsu said.

"Uhm... Your, Natsu Dragneel?" Lucy started.

"I am, and you are?" Natsu asked.

"Lucy Heartfilia..." Lucy said, as they shook hands.

"You picking me up, from the airport?" Natsu asked.

"Yes!" Lucy smiled.

"Uhm... Do you always do this?" Natsu asked.

"Ah, you know, I like to make things, interesting" Lucy said.

* * *

~NIGHT

"Hey!" Lucy called Natsu.

"You still here?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, besides that's my job" Lucy said. "So, Tell me how's it go?" Lucy asked.

"They bought it... Your save for a while" Natsu said.

"Thank you!, Owe you one" Lucy said. "I'll buy you a drink"

* * *

~RESTAURANT ( Open, No roof, no walls, just some street open place )

"You know, i like you" Lucy said. "I'll give you choice of clothes"

"What?" Natsu asked, as the music go booming.

"How i clothe you on this Job" Lucy said, a bit annoyed. "Sting?"

"Lucy!" Sting said, and hugged Lucy.

They hugged, talked a bit, and Natsu was sitting there like a puppy waiting for his meal, and the two bid good bye.

"Who is he?" Natsu asked.

"I take his virginity" Lucy said, at a fast pace.

"Oh... so you guys know each other?" Natsu asked again.

"Nah, we were on, like Few years ago" Lucy said.

* * *

Later the two, getting to know each other workers, become friends, fast friends, and went into a midnight stroll.

* * *

~FT Corps.

"What are you looking for?" Natsu asked.

"The cops" Lucy said. As she went in.

"The cops?" Natsu asked in surprise.

"Come on!" Lucy said, as Natsu followed her in.

They went up walking, except Lucy was acting like a Ninja, while Natsu remained focus or poker face.

"Wow..." Natsu said, gasp in surprise at the sight.

The two are on top of the building, roof top, like the school stuffs or students went when it's lunch.

"Hey do you want to see something, cool?" Lucy asked.

"I always want to see something cool" Natsu said, as Lucy walked away.

"Then..." Lucy was cut off by the question.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked, as he stared at Lucy who lie down at the roof top.

"Just do, what i do" Lucy said.

"Okay..." Natsu said.

"This is the only place, where you can see the stars" Lucy said.

"Wow..."

"Yeah..."

"It's pretty awesome..." Natsu said.

"I know" Lucy answered.

"Do you take your guys up here?" Natsu asked.

"No"

"Wow... Thank you..." Natsu said.

"If you mention one thing, about this to anyone else, i'm going to rip off your ears and staple it back again..." Lucy said, evilly. ( NxL: XD )

"Wow, You people here are scary... especially the boss... Mr. Makarov from big to small" Natsu said.

"I know, i was pretty surprise myself, at my first time working here" Lucy said.

"Huh?" Natsu said.

"Ah... Never mind..." Lucy sighed.

* * *

AND CUT!

* * *

NxLFlamingKey: Is it good? For a First Chapter? And Natsu and Lucy will go make that deal, in a few Chapter and Enjoy the Hot Lemonade later, so for now, Chill out as they go MEET, BEING FRIENDS, HAVE SEX, LEARN TO LOVE... AGAIN, but enough for this discussion.

OCT. 8, X793 - ( Natsu reading Lucy's diary at July 4, X791 )

JULY 4, X791 - Gajeel x Levy reunion.

JAN. 10, X791 - Present day, about the POV, talking through the phone.

JAN. 17, X791 - The first time Natsu and Lucy met at the Airport.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW SO I CAN PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER! xD Ja-ne~**


End file.
